


Ask Me

by himekohimura



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Cliche, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, This has been done so many times but i'm doing it anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-15 23:39:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/855289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/himekohimura/pseuds/himekohimura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short of the City of Glass scene. Done once more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ask Me

**Author's Note:**

> Read it again the other day and this came out. Decided to post it despite it being quite overdone.

“Let me Mark you,” Alec said, not waiting for a response as he pulled on Magnus’ hand insistently, guiding them to a corner away from the hustle of Downworlders and Shadowhunters. The Warlock went without a fuss, though clearly surprised. 

“Alexan--” he started then winced as the slight burn of the Mark cut through his skin.

“I meant it, you know,” Alec said, drawing the Mark with such intent and focus that Magnus fell silent against it. “What I said before.”

“There were many things you’ve said before,” Magnus inspected the rune when Alec finished with it. “Which one of them are you speaking of?” What he was referencing to was obvious. It was a low blow but just because Magnus was eight hundred years old didn’t mean he wasn’t above acting like a child. Alec had hurt him so many times, denying the very existence of the connection they had, and yet...and yet he loved this stubborn mule of a teenager, God help him. 

“The part where I said I’d tell my family. If we lived through it all.” Magnus looked up into Alec’s bright blue eyes with a bit of surprise. 

“Alexander, I don’t expect you to do that. I understand how difficult--” 

“Ask me who I saw.” Alec demanded, cutting Magnus off. 

“What?”

“When Clary drew the rune.” Magnus winced. This was definitely something he didn’t want to talk about. 

“Alexander, this is really not the time to--”

“Ask me, Magnus.” Alec’s eyes show with determination and a hint of desperation.

Magnus sighed, resigned. The answer, he feared, would break him. “Who did you see, Alec?”

There was a pause and Magnus inhaled, ready to scold this infernal child that had become so important to him. But Alec stepped forward and slipped his arms around Magnus’ neck, bringing him close. The rest of the world easily melted away and focused solely on the boy against him. “I saw you,” Alec whispered against his lips, kissing Magnus for all he was worth. 

Caught so unaware, Magnus was motionless against the onslaught, confusion warring with pride and concern. There was a slight tremble in the Alec’s body and Magnus wrapped his arms around the other’s midsection to ground him and pull him more fully into his own. He vaguely heard the gasps of those around them, mostly by Shadowhunters who found such displays disgusting, but ignored them in favor of kissing Alec back, giving his all to the boy in his arms.

When they parted, panting and smiling, there were tears in Alec’s eyes. Unshed but still there. Fear clouded his eyes but there was also love. He brushed a hand over Alec’s cheek, trying to convey that he’d be there, no matter what. If the Shadowhunters or Alec’s parents couldn’t see how precious their son was, then Magnus would keep him. He would be there as long as Alec wanted him to be.


End file.
